Kakashi ´s Sharingan
by shura4
Summary: Kakashi tambien fue un estudiante, y tambien tubo que enfrentarse contra el zorro... MI PRIMER FIC DE NARUTO RR
1. Formando equipo

HI!^^ bueno, este es mi primer ficc de Naruto, espero que les guste. Decidí hacerlo sobre Kakashi, que en mi opinión, es el personaje que más mola * ¬*  
  
Perdonen por los errores, ya que yo solo me guió por los 20 primeros episodios, que son los que he visto XD (cuando tenga Money empezare con el manga (ooo siii tesoro))  
  
Acepto opiniones, tomatazos, correcciones (aunque no me destripen nada ^^UU), etc.  
  
Los derechos de Naruto no son míos (ya me gustaría a mi ya.)  
  
+·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·+++·.·´¯`·. ·+  
  
Kakashi ´s Sharingan  
  
Epi 1 Formando equipo  
  
Los cinco Kages se reunieron, aunque tampoco seria muy acertado el decir esto, ya que los Kages no necesitaban estar en una misma habitación para estar comunicados entre ellos. Todos tenían una mirada sombría y el silencio entre ellos era tan tenso como el preludio a la tormenta.  
  
No es que los Kages temieran nada, eso es algo que hace tiempo habían dejado atrás, ellos estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por una misión, al fin al cabo, todos ellos podrían ser sustituidos por cualquiera. Pero. no consistía en arriesgar sus vidas por dinero o una causa noble, aquello consistía en arriesgar más vidas, quizás la de todas las aldeas ninja, hombres, mujeres, familias. todas sacrificadas por un enemigo en común, el zorro de nueve colas.  
  
Hokage agarro su vieja pipa y tomo una nueva calada.  
  
-No tenemos muchas opciones.-nadie podía saber como podía hablar con todo aquel humo en sus pulmones- no me hace ninguna gracia camaradas. pero es la única opción, el zorro de nueve colas debe ser eliminado para el bien y la prosperidad del mundo.  
  
-Ninguno de nosotros lo quiere, y aunque tengamos la palabra sobre esto. estamos hablando de nuestro pueblo- Kazekage parecía meditar en voz alta.  
  
-No abra ningún pueblo sin este sacrificio- reflexiono Tsuchikage. -Debemos atacar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ahora que el zorro aun no se ha hecho lo suficientemente fuerte.  
  
-Es un sacrificio si. pero no nos queda otra opción. Preparad a vuestros ninja para la dura batalla, reunir fuerzas y luchar con valor- Mizukage pareció retirarse al igual que Kazekage y Tsuchikage.  
  
Hokage solto un suspiro expulsando el humo, levantó ligeramente la mirada.  
  
-Raikage. ¿no piensas opinar?  
  
-La decisión ya esta tomada ¿no?- Acto seguido desapareció.  
  
Hokage rió para sus adentros  
  
-Aunque nos pese a todos así es. - El quinto Kage se esfumo como el resto.  
  
La suerte estaba echada.  
  
***  
  
-Bien, la mayoría de vosotros habéis sido aprobados porque la necesidad lo requiere al igual que también muchos pasareis al siguiente nivel con suma facilidad, de nuevo dada la situación. Así que.  
  
Parecía que por más que se esforzase nadie le iba a escuchar. Gatsu era un profesor algo cascarrabias que siempre intentaba amargar a sus alumnos. Tenía el pelo canoso, no por la edad, ya que aparentaba estar en la cuarentena, sino por algún susto o por varias impresiones, sin lugar a dudas provocadas por sus alumnos.  
  
De todos modos, el no estaba allí en aquel momento para enseñar, sino para dejar claras un par de cosas, una perdida de tiempo.  
  
Los jóvenes alumnos parecían más excitados que nunca, grupos de niñas histéricas parloteaban sin parar y chillaban de excitación al encontrar compañeras que creían que habían suspendido.  
  
Los chicos comentaban su suerte al no haber tenido que examinarse para subir de rango y se pavoneaban con sus escasas habilidades, aquello más que una clase, parecía un gallinero.  
  
Gatsu siguió hablando, la vena en su cabeza palpitaba cada vez más fuerte.  
  
-Como sabréis, una amenaza se acerca y pronto tendréis que entrar en batalla. - algunos alumnos que oyeron de pasada el comentario hicieron correr la voz y el escándalo si cabe, se hizo más intenso.  
  
-Debéis entender que no estáis preparados, pero el pueblo os necesita, así que. - la vena en la cabeza parecía a punto de estallar, una zapatilla la golpeo, parecía que se le había escapado a uno de los chicos que estaban mostrando sus técnicas.  
  
-Así que. así que.- el profesor parecía no poder ni hablar de la rabia que sentía hacia aquellos mocosos.  
  
-¡CALLAOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- Gatsu concentro su Chakra en la mano y lo libero contra la mesa la cual se redujo a astillas.  
  
Después de resoplar un par de veces más, miro a su alrededor y encontró a sus alumnos en sus correspondientes sitios tan quietos como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
  
-. ejem.bueno, como os iba diciendo, estáis aquí para proteger la aldea, NO entrareis en combate directo- algunos alumnos resoplaron indignados- formaremos grupos los cuales seréis entrenados en el plazo del tiempo antes de la batalla para exploradores y vigías, seréis los ojos de los Jounins, no podéis fallar, deberéis estar alerta en todo momento, tenéis que.- de nuevo ninguno de los alumnos hacía caso a Gatsu el cual parecía estar emocionándose con su discurso, algo que sin duda le molesto.  
  
-Mocosos. - cogió la zapatilla que le habían tirado y la arrojo contra la alumna más habladora de todas, Asamiya. La chica de pelo morado se percato, y casi parecía que la estaba esperando con la boza abierta, aunque esto era por la sorpresa. Fue a cubrirse la cara y espero al impacto, pero nunca llego.  
  
Retiro las manos y vio a un chico de pelo grisáceo con una mirada como de pasotismo, había parado la zapatilla saltando sobre el pupitre de atrás y alargando la mano a solo unos centímetros de la cara de esta. Ella le sostuvo la mirada un momento, aunque el no se había dado ni cuenta.  
  
-Gracias profesor, se me había caído.- Se sentó sobre la misma mesa y comenzó a colocársela.  
  
La verdad es que Gatsu estaba impresionado por la rapidez del chico, pero no era momento de dejarse bacilar por un estudiante.  
  
-¡Kakashi! Regresa inmediatamente a tu sitio.  
  
-Vale- se inclino hacía atrás dejándose caer sobre la silla y espantando al chico que había sobre esta es cual se apresuro a cambiarse de sitio antes que ser aplastado.  
  
-Basta de interrupciones, solo lo diré una vez, seréis separados en grupos, entrenareis e iréis al campo de batalla a darlo todo para no complicar más la tarea de los Jounins ¿esta claro?  
  
-Si maestro- dijo toda la clase con un extraño soniquete.  
  
-Errr. -Gatsu no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención- bien, diré los nombres de los componentes del grupo, recordad que estos pueden variar en numero, ya que sois muchos y tenéis habilidades distintas, a cada grupo se os entregara un sobre con los datos para el Jounin o Chunin que se encargue de vosotros. no, no podéis ver lo que hay en el sobre -dijo en contestación de una mano levantada sin que ni siquiera esta dijera la pregunta- no, no podéis elegir vosotros los grupos- contesto a otra mano sin pregunta- si, esto es obligatorio - otra más- no, no podéis entrenar por vuestra cuenta; NO, no podéis matar al Jounin o Chunin para suplantar su puesto, ¡Y YA BASTA DE TANTA PREGUNTA IDIOTA!  
  
Al fin se dio el sorteo de grupos, aunque tuvieron que pararlo un par de veces para echar a un par de alumnos llorones que sentían el separarse de sus compañeros y a otro par que no paraban de cuchichear sobre los grupos.  
  
-Bueno. espero que esto no se alargué más - pensó Gatsu- veamos, grupo siete: Chip Zanuf, Athena Asamiya, Toro Toroko, Iori Onizuka y Hatake Kakashi; podéis ir saliendo ¡y no arméis escándalo!  
  
Antes de que acabase la frase ya habían salido, parecía que todos pasaban del profesor, ya estaban casi hastiados de él después de tantos años bajo sus lecciones, así que no les extraño oír sus pasos acelerados tras ellos.  
  
-Hombre profesor. ¿ya nos hecha de menos, eh? ¿Viene a despedirse?  
  
-¡IDIOTAAAAS!-Onizuka recibió como respuesta en toda la cara el sobre para el Jounin que habían olvidado recoger.  
  
-¡Espero que todos seáis más disciplinados con los nuevos tutores, a la mínima queja que reciba sobre vosotros, prefiero mataros antes que quedar ridiculizado! ¡Idiotas!  
  
-Creo que el profesor comienza ha echarnos de menos.- Dijo como respuesta Toroko.  
  
***  
  
-Bienvenidos chicos- saludo con parsimonia el nuevo tutor -mi nombre es Anji Mito, pero preferiría que me llamaseis solo Anji, Mito queda un poco rao ¿no creéis? Parece una receta o un ingrediente de cocina, JAJA. Mis aficiones son coleccionar armas, me encanta la limonada y odio el sol del medio día, considero que es pegajoso y demasiado calido ¿no creéis?. ¡ahora vosotros, presentaos!  
  
Anji era un joven de unos veinte tantos años, parecía casi imposible pensar que era un Jounin, bestia con unas anchas mangas azules y un pantalón de kimono por lo menos cuatro tallas más grande que él del mismo color, sobre la cabeza tenia una venda blanca que le sujetaba el pelo moreno, y sobre esta la insignia de ninja. Dejaba mostrar sus pectorales ligeramente bronceados, y parecía que bajo los pequeños ojos japoneses necesitaba unas minúsculas gafas sin montura, aunque parecía no tener que utilizarlas ya que nunca miraba a través de estas.  
  
Los cuatro chicos estaban impresionados, solo habían echo que llegar y Anji no había parado de hablar durante todo aquel rato, debía tener una capacidad pulmonar impresionante.  
  
-¡Ah, si! Voy a pasar lista. Estoy emocionado, esta es la primera vez que hago de profesor, cuando diga vuestros nombres dadme la señal, ¿vale?  
  
-V.vale.- todos no cabían en su impresión.  
  
-Bien, muy bien- se aclaro la garganta- ¡Athena Asamiya! ¿Qué prefieres, Athena o Asamiya?- Dijo paseando la mirada entre ambas chicas sin estar muy seguro de cual era.  
  
-Errr, lo que usted prefiera maestro. -Contesto no muy segura la chica.  
  
-¡Oh! No me trates de usted. me da complejo de viejo. pero aun así, como maestro y alumna mantendremos las distancias y el respeto mutuo, tu puedes llamarme Anji, yo te llamare Asamiya ¿ok?  
  
-Como prefieras - Asamiya comenzó a tener un tic en el ojo ¿De qué iba aquel tipo?  
  
-Bien, descríbete.  
  
Asamiya resoplo. -Me llamo Athena Asamiya, pase el examen inicial y aquí estoy. Bueno. me gusta cantar y escribir, odio a los creídos y a los cabezotas. Mis aficiones, pues la interpretación principalmente y el luchar.  
  
Asamiya era una chica alta y atlética de pelo largo y morado como sus ojos, de piel blanca y sonrosada. Le gustan los retos y siempre esta dispuesta a un combate. Aquel día había decidido cambiar el típico uniforme de la escuela por unas mayas rojas y una chaqueta de manga larga pero corta por la cintura de color rojo.  
  
-Oh, si señor una descripción muy completa, gracias Asamiya; el siguiente: Hatake Kakashi.  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
-¿Hatake Kakashi?  
  
Silencio.  
  
Anji miro a los dos chicos. -¿Iba en vuestro grupo?  
  
-Si, pero al parecer hay a quien no le gusta la idea de madrugar.  
  
-Valla. pero si había quedado con vosotros a las 10 para que no hubiese ningún problema de este tipo. en fin, siguiente: Iori Oni.  
  
-Perdone el retraso profesor, pero un gato negro se cruzo por mi camino.- Kakashi hizo acto de presencia, saludo al resto levantando una mano.  
  
-Curiosa excusa. pero como bien dicen mas vale tarde que nunca, aunque te has perdido mi presentación, ¡hola! Soy Anji Mito pero puedes llamarme.  
  
-Ay dios. ya nos va a volver a dar la brasa.- se quejo Onizuka.  
  
Pasado el rato de la ya repetida explicación con alguna que otra explicación sobre los problemas de llegar tarde, Anji continúo hablando.  
  
-Bueno, también te has perdido la presentación de Asamiya. mejor que te la explique ella- dijo al ver las caras de mártir de todos los alumnos- pero antes la tuya, y esmérate ¿eh? Empieza.  
  
-Bueno. me llamo Hatake Kakashi, tengo muchas aficiones. me gusta leer y no me gustan los sermones.  
  
Kakashi es un chico alto de pelo gris ligeramente largo que lleva echado todo hacia un mismo lado. Tiene una mirada permanentemente ensimismada o pasotisima (no se llega a saber muy bien). Había modificado su típico uniforme de mono azul y chaleco verde de la escuela, colocándose vendajes en las tobilleras, muñecas y en la rodilla derecha, supuestamente al ser las articulaciones que más forzaría.  
  
-. ¿Eso es todo? Bueno.  
  
-Parece que este tipo no coge las indirectas ¿verdad?- Le susurro Asamiya a Kakashi. Ambos chicos rieron.  
  
-Veamos, ahora si: Iori Onizuka.  
  
-¡Hola! Me llamo Iori Onizuka, gracias a mi habilidad para camuflar objetos conseguí aprobar el examen.  
  
-¿Es que acaso utilizaste chuleta, Onizuka?- Preguntó dulcemente Toroko.  
  
-Eso no viene al caso - dijo apresuradamente mirando al profesor- esto. ¡a si! Mis aficiones son la velocidad y disfrazarme. Me gusta la buena comía, no esa basura que sirven en algunos restaurantes; no me gustan los timadores ni que se juegue con la comida. Y mi sueño es llegar a tener una novia bonita.  
  
Onizuka es el más alto del grupo, tiene el pelo corto y rubio y tres agujeros en la oreja izquierda, tiene los ojos pequeños y una sonrisa despejada que deja mostrar todo su desparpajo, de piel clara. Viste con el uniforme que le dieron en la escuela.  
  
-Bien, bien -el profesor por una vez, parecía totalmente complacido con una descripción.  
  
-Toro Toroko  
  
-¡Aquí! Ay.- Toroko se levanto tan rápido que casi perdió el equilibrio, pero Chip viéndola venir, la agarro por el brazo.  
  
-Gracias, creo que no tengo muy buen equilibrio. Bien, ¡HOLA! Me llamo Toro Toroko, me encanta hacer nuevos amigos y estoy muy contenta de estar aquí ya que la verdad me aprobaron el examen de ingreso a la tercera, y me dijeron que estuvieron a punto de no hacerlo -Toroko saco la lengua y dijo esto con tono infantil, como quitándole importancia- ¡a si! Me gusta el teatro y no creo odiar nada.  
  
Toroko es la mas bajita del grupo, tiene el pelo largo y de color café, su mirada es soñadora y siempre esta contenta por todo. Decidió conservar el uniforme de la escuela porque le recordaba a sus amigos.  
  
-Excelente Toroko-Chan.  
  
Anji comenzó a reír por la ocurrencia del nombre, Toroko solo se rió por seguir la corriente.  
  
-Y ahora el último: Chip Zanuf.  
  
Chip se adelanto un paso. -¿Qué tal? Me llamo Chip Zanuf, aunque prefiero Chip a secas; me gusta la comida japonesa y tocar en las fiestas; odio a la gente racional y el borde de la piza; mis aficiones son entrenar mi velocidad y los retos.  
  
Chip era bajito, aunque no tanto como Toroko. Más que musculado, parecía fibroso, los tendones de su cuerpo parecían cuerdas. Tenia el pelo cortó albino, los ojos rojos y un pendiente de perla roja en cada oreja, era extremadamente pálido. Llevaba una especie de uniforme de pantalón blanco con dos cinturones negros en lo alto de la rodilla derecha, tenía un chaleco negro sobre una camisa de red de maya negra.  
  
El equipo estaba listo.  
  
***  
  
+·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·++·.·´¯`·.·+++·.·´¯`·. ·+  
  
Les ha gustado? ^^U Si el tiempo me lo permite colgare el siguiente muy pronto, ahora unos detalles:  
  
Gatsu: bueno. si alguien se ha dado cuenta es el Gatsu de Berserk ^^, me hacia ilu ponerle, y lo del pelo blanco. jejejejeje, no se :p  
  
Chip Zanuf y Aniji Mito: VALEEE LO CONFIESOOO, los puse porque soy una fan de guilty gear, y hasta que encuentre ánimos para escribir un ficc sobre estos, voy usando los personajes (Anji creo que encajaba con el papel, además, es muy mono ^^) y Chip. también es muy mono.  
  
Iori y Athena Asamiya: Jeje, me gusta el personaje de Iori del KOF (al igual que Athena) puf, no se si llegan a encajar mucho (no). tomen como que solo he cogido los nombres prestados, ok?^^  
  
Onizuka y Toroko: SIP son de GTO XD  
  
Menudo cocktail que he armado.  
  
A si: Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de que todo esto ocurre mucho antes de Naruto y compañía (me pueden los fics de temas pasados (inventados XD)), cuando aun el zorro pululaba por el mundo.  
  
Supongo que seguiré haciendo el fic con la idea que llevo de los primeros 20 episodios de la serie (a excepción de algún consejo ^^) así que de nuevo, disculpas por las erratas contra la serie  
  
SAYONARA! 


	2. Un entrenamiento de altura

Arf, ya esta el 2º capitulo, después de que Yuna me persiguiera en sueños y por el mensen me anime a continuar escribiendo (gracias ), TTTT que mal, perdí el borrador de la historia... (cosas del destino?) así que todo lo que escribo lo saco directamente de lo que recuerdo (la verdad no me dejo gran cosa).  
  
Jeje, después de este capitulo ya me siento una experta de Naruto (al menos un poquito) con 4 posters, 1 baraja de cartas, ramis, 2 bso, AMV, 9 tomos los que he descargado de Internet, 82 episodios y conocer el nombre del 4º Hokage (juasjuasjuas (presumida ¬¬) jo... por que la cinta de Konoha es tan cara? YY )  
  
que pretendo decir con esto? (pero pretendo algo?) Que ya se que la historia tiene 1000 fallos, pero continuara (como algo muy aparte) Ya no entretengo más, allá va!  
  
·.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·. ·  
  
Kakashi ´s Sharingan  
  
Epi 2  
  
Un entrenamiento de altura  
  
-Muy bien grupo, me han indicado que seréis exploradores, es una difícil tarea y nos queda poco tiempo, así que a trabajar.  
  
Todos asintieron.  
  
-Primero deberéis aprender a ocultaros bien y en lugar seguro, recordad, debéis fundiros con el medio, confundiros con el. Esto es de nivel principiante, seguramente una de las primeras cosas que aprendisteis, así que no creo que haya complicaciones. A la de ya esconderos... bien...YA.  
  
Todos saltaron.  
  
-Bien, perfecto... esto...Toroko, no podrás aguantar mucho tiempo la respiración bajo el agua.  
  
Al segundo siguiente Toroko emergió de las aguas del lago resoplando.  
  
-Perdone maestro.- Se disculpo sacando la lengua tímidamente.  
  
-No pasa nada, grupo, deberéis ayudar a Toroko a esconderse, y por cierto Onizuka –Anji dio una patada con ambos pies en el suelo haciéndolo temblar y expulsando a Onizuka de debajo de la tierra- El suelo no es el mejor lugar para esconderse de un enemigo que te puede aplastar.  
  
-Si...-dijo entre toses.  
  
-No avanzaremos mucho si no permanecemos todos unidos... aunque solo sea para ayudar a esos dos.- Kakashi comento esta idea con Chip.  
  
-Tampoco avanzaremos mucho si sigues llegando tarde, hoy has batido tu propio record, una hora...  
  
-Tuve una pesadilla... y tuve que echarme un sueño rápido para olvidarla  
  
-Cada vez tus excusas son peores... ¿lo sabias?  
  
-Dame tu alguna.- Le invito Kakashi.  
  
-No se... ¿Qué te parece el tener que ayudar a una ancianita por la calle? ¿O que te perdiste viniendo?  
  
-Juju... teniendo que hacer de explorador, argumentar que me he perdido... me gusta.  
  
Los dos rieron y bajaron del árbol en el que se habían subido para ocultarse a ayudar a sus compañeros.  
  
-Bien, me alegra ver el trabajo en equipo. Es el momento de avanzar... ¿Kakashi vuelve a llegar tarde?  
  
-Parece que por ahí viene.- Señaló Asamiya hacía un punto lejano del bosque.  
  
-No lo veo... oh- Anji subió un poco sus pequeñas gafas y vio a Kakashi saltando de árbol en árbol hasta su posición- buena percepción Asamiya. ¿Kakashi? ¿Por qué llegas tarde?  
  
-Hola –saludo levantando la mano como ya era costumbre- vera maestro, una ancianita desamparada no podía llevar todo el peso de la compra ella sola, así que le eche una mano.  
  
-Eso es muy noble por tu parte.  
  
Chip tuvo que fingir el que tosía para no reírse en la cara del profesor.  
  
-Bien, como decía, es el momento de avanzar, como buenos exploradores vuestras armas secretas y escondites serán los árboles, deberéis aprender a escalarlos correctamente.  
  
Todos gruñeron, llevaban ya varios días entrenando sobre el como ocultarse, hasta Toroko había mejorado muchísimo, no habían parado de saltar de árbol en árbol ¿qué significaba todo aquello?  
  
-Ea, ea, chicos... no tenéis que poner esas caras –rió Anji sabiendo que estaba desesperando a sus alumnos- ¡Venga! Que esto es mucho más divertido, atención: concentrar vuestro chakra en la planta de los pies. A ver como expresarlo... imaginad que vuestro chakra es como el agua, ¿me sigues Toroko? Bien, ahora empujad esta agua, no penséis que es difícil, dejad escurrir el agua... dejad escurrir el agua...  
  
-A este paso tendré que ir al aseo...-Susurro Asamiya a sus compañeros mientras formaba un sello con las manos. Las risas fueron poco disimuladas.  
  
-Y ahora alumnos, ¡seguidme!  
  
Camino en línea recta hacía uno de los árboles, apoyo un pie contra la corteza y levanto el siguiente y así progresivamente fue subiendo por el árbol como si de dar un paseo tratase.  
  
-¿Ahora quiere que aprendamos a caminar por los árboles?- Se quejo Onizuka.  
  
-Esto será un problema para ti ¿no Toroko? Ya es difícil el que no te tropieces caminando por horizontal.- Le pregunto Kakashi.  
  
-No os preocupéis, ¡me esforzare! Yo... estoy muy contenta de haber sido ninja, he tenido mucha suerte y ahora tengo ¡que compensarlo!- Toroko parecía radiante.  
  
-¿Compensar a la suerte? Ja, es curioso. No te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar, para mi esto es muy fácil, tuve que aprender un día que me deje las llaves dentro de mi casa.- Asamiya se ofreció a ayudarla.  
  
-Ja, ¡esto esta tirado! No hace falta concentrar el chakra ni chorradas como esas, simplemente correré todo lo que pueda y subiere ese árbol con el impulso. ¡Mirad!  
  
Chip corrió hacía el árbol más próximo, era bastante alto, pero no nada imposible para él. Aumento su carrera y sin problemas consiguió comenzar a escalarlo, ya llevaba un buen trecho y parecía que no aminoraba.  
  
-La verdad es que Chip es muy rápido ¡podrá subir fácilmente! – Asamiya estaba alucinando.  
  
Cuando ya solo faltaba un impulso para alcanzar la copa del árbol, algo negro y alargado se abalanzo contra Chip, aunque el se percato enseguida y giro el cuerpo de medio lado para que no le alcanzara, acto seguido cruzo los brazos para cubrirse del ataque de Anji. Lo paro, aunque la potencia de este, le hizo perder el equilibrio y ejecuto un rápido giro en el aire para aterrizar en el suelo. Cayó sobre los pies y la mano derecha y alzó la vista a lo alto enfurecido.  
  
Anji le dedico una sonrisa desde la vertical corteza del árbol donde aun estaba de pie.  
  
-Como ves Chip, no es lo mismo, no has podido sostenerte y has gastado mucha energía, así eres una presa fácil...- la maligna sonrisa de Anji podría haber sido contrarrestada por la cara de odio de Chip, Anji se dio cuenta de esto, y decidió picarle más para ver hasta donde llegaba- bien, tras esa demostración habrá una nueva norma, no esta permitido correr para subir ¡lo hago por vuestro bien!- Alzó la voz antes de ser ahogado por las criticas de los alumnos.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado con el antiguo profesor? Parecía más simpático...  
  
-Supongo que estará preocupado, últimamente las malas noticias inquietan a todo el mundo.- Respondió Asamiya ante la pregunta de Onizuka.  
  
-¿Creéis lo que dicen? Que el zorro avanza hacia Konoha...  
  
Asamiya resoplo. –Para eso nos estamos entrenando...  
  
Kakashi la miro ante la fría respuesta  
  
-¿Acaso tu también estas preocupada?- Le susurro.  
  
Asamiya miro hacía su alrededor para ver si alguien había oído la pregunta, pero Onizuka estaba demasiado ocupado enseñando a Toroko como controlar su chakra y Chip parecía extremadamente concentrado. Los miro de nuevo.  
  
-No estoy preocupada por mi precisamente.  
  
-Ya veo...-pensó – aunque no creas que pones demasiado de tu parte.  
  
Asamiya le miro apretando los dientes ¿¡qué quería decir con eso!? ¿Qué se había creído?  
  
-¡Dejaos de charla! Ahora mismo subid aquí.- Grito Anji.  
  
Chip salio de su meditación y corrió hacía el árbol del profesor, comenzó a subirlo de un modo parecido al que había echo antes, el profesor arrugo el morro.  
  
-¡He dicho que nada de correr!- Se dejo caer hacía Chip para arrollarle.  
  
Vio la acción. Espero hasta que el profesor estuviera a su alcancé y cambio la concentración del chakra de sus pies a sus manos. Giro sobre el tronco y atrapo con las piernas al profesor haciéndole girar y separándole del tronco, después le soltó dejándole caer.  
  
Anji se sorprendió, no se había percatado de la acción de su alumno, mostró una sonrisa mientras aterrizaba en el suelo y alzaba la vista, allí, ocupando el lugar donde antes el estaba, permanecía Chip perfectamente sobre el tronco. Se sintió inmensamente orgulloso por él.  
  
Chip señalo al profesor de modo despectivo.  
  
-Perdedor- su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia, había ganado ese asalto.  
  
Fue la primera vez en todo el día en la que Anji rió a gusto. -¡Excelente! Muy bien. Ahora todos ¡estoy seguro de que podréis!  
  
Animados por la acción de Chip todos se acercaron a los árboles más próximos, Asamiya se aseguro de estar al lado de Kakashi, no le había agradado nada el comentario de antes e iba a demostrarle lo que podía hacer.  
  
Apoyo un pie en la corteza y se concentro, levantó el siguiente del suelo con cierta vacilación, no hubo problemas, alargo los brazos hacía los lados y comenzó a caminar por el tronco como si de la cuerda floja se tratase. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Se alegro por su éxito, pero no cabía más en su gozo el ver como Kakashi no era capaz ni de levantar el segundo pie.  
  
-Parece que no estamos dando todo de nuestra parte ¿verdad Kakashi?  
  
El simplemente la miro con cara aburrida mientras volvía a intentar realizar el ejercicio.  
  
Ahora era su momento para lucirse. Asamiya salto hacía el árbol de Kakashi, solo necesitaba concentrarse, dio una voltereta en el aire para ganar tiempo y ¡listo! Aterrizo en la corteza justo sobre la cabeza de Kakashi tan silenciosa como un gato.  
  
"¡Jojojojojo, supera eso!" Pensó malignamente. -Al principio cuesta un poco, pero solo es cuestión de concentrarse, ¿quieres que te ayude?- Asamiya le extendió la mano para que Kakashi tomase impulso para subir el siguiente pie.  
  
Este la miro con cara de aburrimiento como ya era costumbre. Pero acepto la mano de Asamiya, aunque fue con un doble propósito... Tiro de ella todo lo fuerte que pudo, la chica tuvo que concentrar el chakra también en la mano para servirle de punto de apoyo, comprendió que quería tirarla del árbol, aunque ella no iba a darle el gusto, aguanto todo lo que pudo y... dejo de notar como tiraban de ella.  
  
Abrió los ojos sorprendida y giro la cabeza hacia la copa del árbol. Kakashi corría hacía lo alto del árbol haciendo gala de un total control sobre la técnica y engañando totalmente a la chica. Pero esta no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.  
  
"Maldito idiota... ¿Cómo te has atrevido a tomarme el pelo? Vas a acabar clavando el pelo pincho ese en el suelo. ¡Idiota!"  
  
Ambos jóvenes corrían por el tronco, Kakashi con aparente tranquilidad y Asamiya con cara de querer matar a cierta persona. Los gruñidos de esta llamaron la atención del chico que giro la cabeza viendo todo un espectáculo: posiblemente una de las chicas más presumidas de la villa de la hoja (por lo que a él le parecía) tenía todo el pelo desordenado, sudoroso y pegado a una cara casi tan morada como su pelo, era muy difícil aguantarse la risa.  
  
Todo se vio como a cámara lenta, Kakashi girando la cara, un amago de risa, el como se inclinaba hacía atrás mientras con los brazos hacía grandes aspavientos y el como a continuación se le separaban los pies del árbol.  
  
Los dos pusieron los ojos como platos, y después todo se acelero. Kakashi caía de cabeza hacía al suelo, había que pensar rápido. El chico comenzó a voltearse, aunque no conocía bien la altura a la que estaba siempre iba a ser mejor caer de pie que no con la cabeza.  
  
Se fue inclinando y...fue golpeado por la espalda. -¡¡Ahhh!!¡IDIOTA! Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota...  
  
-¿A... Asamiya? ¡Suéltame!- La chica se había lanzado a por él pensando que Kakashi no podría reaccionar y ambos iban directamente al árbol de enfrente.  
  
Estaban a punto de chocar, Asamiya puso los pies enfrente arqueando el cuerpo de Kakashi dejándole con la cabeza a escasos centímetros de separación de los pies de la chica, estaban a punto de chocar, había que concentrar el chakra y rápido.  
  
Chocaron con fuerza contra el árbol, con demasiada fuerza, la corteza se partió por la excesiva concentración de chakra de Asamiya que inmediatamente fue repelida, ahora era ella la que comenzaba ha hacer aspavientos con los brazos mientras sus pies se separaban del árbol, pero algo le agarro del brazo volviéndola a atraer contra la corteza y dándole así tiempo a volver a concentrar el chakra y mantenerse.  
  
Estaba a salvo, aunque fijándose bien, la caída tampoco era para tanto... -Ey... ¿estas bien?  
  
La chica miro hacía quien aun le estaba agarrando del brazo, Kakashi mantenía su cara de pasotismo después de tal situación.  
  
-Tendría que ser o quien te lo preguntase –dijo mientras se soltaba de la mano de Kakashi.  
  
-Entonces estoy bien.  
  
La chica miro una nueva cara en Kakashi, una sonrisa, no pudo evitar ponerse a reír. Kakashi también se puso a reír.  
  
A lo lejos se oyó un grito de alegría, Toroko estaba subida en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol haciendo movimientos de victoria con los brazos y Onizuka a su lado se rascaba la cabeza donde tenía un buen chichón pero no parecía muy grave por el estruendo de sus risas, Chip que estaba apoyado sobre el tronco también reía.  
  
Anji les dirigió a todos una mirada y una sonrisa, lo habían conseguido. -Bajad todos- dijo con una voz reverencial.  
  
Los chicos pararon de reír y bajaron de un salto de los árboles (todos menos Toroko que necesito apoyarse sobre Chip y Onizuka). Anji volvió a adoptar el rostro serio con el que había comenzado aquella mañana, todos se pusieron tensos. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?  
  
Anji corrió hacía Kakashi con los brazos extendidos al cual solo le dio tiempo de sorprenderse mientras le cogía del cuello con un brazo y con el otro que tenía libre hacía exactamente lo mismo pero con Chip.  
  
-¡Si! ¡Lo habéis hecho chicos! ¡Oh! No os podéis ni imaginar lo orgulloso que estoy de vosotros. ¡Oh si! ¡Que bueno que soy!  
  
-¿A ti esto te parece normal?- Dijo Chip a Kakashi con voz ahogada (nunca mejor dicho) mientras se intentaba separar de su maestro.  
  
-La verdad es que no...  
  
Pronto pudieron respirar, Anji les soltó para abalanzarse sobre el resto del grupo, solo Toroko parecía tan animada como él.  
  
-¡Bien! Anji ya vuelve a ser el de siempre. Este le acaricio la cabeza a Toroko. -Jeje, nunca he cambiado (creo) ¡muy bien! Mañana empezamos a explorar de verdad, investigaremos los alrededores de la villa y aprenderéis las principales zonas, preferiría ir por la tarde, creo que seria mejor si explorásemos también por la noche, seguro que es mucho más constructivo y vosotros estáis muy bien entrenados por mi (jeje) ¡Kakashi! No se te ocurra llegar tarde mañana. Y ahora, ¡todos a casa!  
  
·.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·.··.·´¯·. ·  
  
Bueno! Antes de que nadie diga nada, ya se que el entrenamiento de escalar árboles mediante el chakra sirve para mucho mas de lo que yo he dicho, pero eso es para el siguiente episodio. (Ya se vera ) Ah! Por cierto, para el siguiente epi habrá MUCHA acción (no recomendada para gente sensible). Posiblemente este sea el peor episodio, pero bueno.  
  
Perdón por si hay algún fallo, este también es directamente sacado del horno .  
  
Yuna, en mi reloj son las 23:51 he cumplido o. - esto habría sido así si hubiera sabido como hacerlo XD, gracias!!! 


End file.
